I Don't Remember
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: When a wife doesn’t really remember her loved one things become fairly hard. Shawn Michael’s has that problem. ONE SHOT


I Don't Remember

BY: Michael Jackson's Queen of Pop

Summary: When a wife doesn't really remember her loved one things become fairly hard. Shawn Michael's has that problem. ONE SHOT

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but Sapphire Hunter.

Pairing: Shawn Michaels/ Sapphire Hunter (OC)

Warnings: Language and Pregnancy.

Sapphire headed down the hallway of the WWE arena in San Antonio, Texas. This was another live event for Raw and she was currently the oldest diva on all three rosters of the WWE. She was to meet up with her husband Shawn Michaels. She had a surprise for him and it was a good surprise not a bad one.

Melina saw her. "Sapphire where are you off to in such a damn hurry?"

Sapphire faced her long time friend Melina. "I got a big surprise for Shawn."

"Oh care to tell me chica before you tell that man of yours?" Melina asked with a carefree grin.

Sapphire smiled. "I wanted to tell him before his match this Sunday against Randy for the WWE title."

"Well what is it?"

"Remember when Shawn and I said it was time to start our own family?"

"Yes."

"Well, I am with our first child."

"Oh my god!" Melina shrieked pulling Sapphire into a hug. "This is awesome. Cam I be the god mother?"

Sapphire thought for a moment. "I am not sure Melina. Remember I still have to talk to Shawn about this."

"Oh of course talk to your hubby about this. Good idea hon."

"Thanks Melina."

Melina kissed her on the cheek. "Hopefully he takes this as good news."

Sapphire nodded her head. "Me too."

"Well go tell your hubby."

Sapphire nodded her head. "See you around Melina."

"Yeah."

Sapphire continued on her way to Shawn's locker room.

Meanwhile Shawn was getting ready to go and have his debate with Randy Orton. Shawn fixed his cowboy hat that his wife Sapphire had bought for him. Then his hat reminded him how much he missed his wife right now. He hadn't seen her all day and he wondered what his wife was up to.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Shawn honey it is me."

Shawn opened the door and saw his blonde haired green eyed wife standing there. "Baby what are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be here tonight."

"Shawn I have something to tell you."

"What's that baby?"

"Remember what we said about having a family?"

"Yes."

"I am pregnant."

"Honey this is great." He said kissing her softly.

Sapphire smiled. "Glad you enjoyed this Shawn."

"Mr. Michaels you're needed on set." Said one of the crewmen.

Shawn looked at his wife. "Sapphire stay back here ok. I will be back shortly."

Sapphire nodded her head. "Ok." She said taking a seat in his locker room while he headed towards the ring. She watched the television carefully as her husband taunted Randy Orton about things. She knew her husband should be the next WWE champion instead of Randy. The next thing that happened Randy hit her husband with the RKO. She knew then her husband would be taken to the hospital. She quickly left her husband's locker room and ran down the hall to get to her car.

At the hospital Shawn finally woke up. He saw his best friend Hunter there. "Hunt."

Hunter looked at his friend. "Thank god you came around. Are you alright man?"

"Other than my head hurting I am fine. Hunter where's my wife?"

Hunter looked down at the ground.

"Hunter what is wrong? Where's my wife?"

"Promise not to get mad or anything man. They brought her in about an hour ago."

"What? What happened?"

"They said she was on her way here to get to you. She got into a car accident."

"What about our baby?"

"What baby Shawn?"

"Sapphire was pregnant with my child."

"Oh… man… I should ask the doctors about the baby." Hunter said leaving the room.

Shawn laid in his hospital bed. He began to prey for his wife and unborn child. He couldn't lose them both. He just didn't. He wanted them both to live. He didn't want his wife dead. He wanted god to spare their lives and let them live. He wanted to be a dad.

Hunter came back into the room. He saw his long time friend laying on his bed still in shock. "Shawn."

"Are they ok?" He croaked out.

"Well."

"Please tell me they are ok."

"They are fine Shawn." Hunter said softly.

"There's a but in there isn't there?"

"But… Sapphire doesn't remember anything. She lost her memory for now."

"I can't lose my wife this way Hunter. I love my wife. I want her to remember me."

"The doctors say you can be the only one who can remind her who you are."

Shawn nodded his head.

"Of course Sapphire knows she is pregnant because the doctors told her that."

Shawn nodded his head.

"They said you could see her now. But they said don't stress her out too much because of the baby."

"I know."

Meanwhile Sapphire laid in her hospital room. Her hand was on her belly while she looked out the window. She was thinking who was the father of her baby. She looked down at her left hand and saw the ring on her finger.

"Mrs. Michaels."

"It's Hunter." She corrected.

"Sorry ma'am, but your husband Mr. Michaels is here."

She looked up. "Send him in."

Shawn came into the room.

"You are my husband?"

"Yes."

"And this baby? It's yours?"

"Yes, it's mine."

"How many years have we've been married?"

"Two years."

"And this is our…"

"First child."

"And what do I do for a living?"

"You are a WWE diva."

"WWE? Wasn't it the WWF?"

"The name changed. But you're a WWE diva."

"Wow, but I am too old to be a WWE Diva."

"No you're not. You are in your prime."

"Me in my prime? No I can't be. I am pregnant."

"Yes, but we both wanted this child Sapphire."

"What's your full name?"

"Shawn Michaels."

"The Sexy Boy."

"Yes."

"And I married you?"

"Yes."

"Why? Have we known each other for a long time?"

"Yes."

"How did we end up getting married?"

Shawn remembered that day as if it was yesterday. He remembered that he was scared of how Sapphire would react to this. They only dated a year and he was ready to take the plunge with her. He remembered that all of his other marriages had failed because of his job and always being on the road. He remembered that he ran around in circles the day that he was going to pop the question. Shawn slowly told her the story of everything that they went through together.

Shawn was hoping to trigger some kind of memory to her so she would remember everything.

"So you mean to tell me that you proposed to me in the area where we had our first date."

"It was a fancy restaurant." In his mind he was praying that his wife would soon get her memories back. He prayed to god that everything would be ok.

**Flashback**

Sapphire stood in the lobby with Hunter Helmsley who was her long time friend.

"So you and Shawn are getting closer together."

Sapphire nodded her head.

"I won't be none to surprised if HBK asked you to be his wife."

"What was that?"

"I won't be surprised if Shawn asked you to marry him. Shawn is really happy with you Sapphire. And now it's for the two of you to get married."

**End of Flashback**

Sapphire's eyes went wide. "I remember now."

"You do?"

"In the past year you and Hunter created DX again in 2006. We were trying for our first child for the past two years since we were married. We were married July 22, 2005."

Shawn held onto Sapphire's hand for dear life. He was glad that his wife could remember everything.

"Shawn are you ok?"

"I am fine now. I am glad you remember me."

"I could never forget my husband."

"We should come up with a name for the baby."

"One girl's name and one boy's name."

"Cheyenne for the girl."

"Cheyenne Marie."

"And for the boy?"

"Shawn Lou."

"Shawn Lou Michaels?"

"Lou no… it won't work. Shawn Jay Michaels."

"Sounds good baby." Shawn said kissing her softly on the lips.

"And the god parents?"

"Melina and Hunter."

Sapphire smiled.

"Besides Melina and you are great friends. Hunter and I are great friends. So it would be best for them to be the god parents. Plus the baby will be spoiled. So it will be good."

Sapphire laughed. "You say that now Shawn. The baby can't be spoiled bad because it wouldn't be good. They would want anything."

"True." He kissed her softly. "Promise me something Sapphire."

"What's that Shawn?"

"Don't ever forget that I love you so much more than my own life."

"I will never forget."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

That is the end of this story. Please tell me what you think of it.


End file.
